In the past there has been a problem often encountered by painters painting a building where there are numerous doors. Because door handles are ordinarily of a different material than is the door, it is necessary to, first, mask around a door knob or, alternatively to paint about it very carefully and hence slowly so as to define precisely and neatly the line between the door knob base and the door. This invention is of a shield which includes a handle extending from a coaxial skirt which is sized to nestingly receive the door knob with the skirt end in close abutting relation to the door at the base of the door knob so that paint may be applied to the door about the base of the door knob without getting paint on the door knob. By using the tool painting of a door can take place quickly and without the attendant labor of prior art techniques.